hellotrollfandomcom-20200214-history
Phillip
Phillip is tall, wiry, and blonde, fast on his feet and resilient, but not particularly strong. He is from another session, from which he and one other human, Adair, survived and found a way to cross over to others; he crosses between them often, according to whim. He is a Prince of Mind, and is 18, significantly older than most other players, though his session started when he was thirteen, as per usual. Although he has reached God Tier, he normally stays in his regular forme, in blue jeans and a black hoodie concealing his green, emblemmed shirt. His eyes are a greyish-blue, but turn bright green when he uses his Mind powers. He also refuses to wear shoes, for some reason. His chumhandle is greenJukain and his preferred Strife Specibus is Knifekind, though he likes to keep a wide Strife Portfolio for various occassions. He is extremely tacit and tends to stay alone, in the corner; he also tends to be quite paranoid and look around suspiciously very often. His symbol is Φ. Additionally, his society before his session started was extremely similar to most Human societies, except for one large difference: every culture on Earth was polygamous. As such, he is perfectly fine with taking up to five eight partners; he doesn't expect that a quadrant-based society like the Trolls' would have much of a problem with this. He often wonders whether anyone actually reads these Wiki pages. Items His Sylladex carries a number of items, including: Hunting Knife - His main weapon, a black, ten-inch-long steel knife. Hunting Knife - A spare. Hunting Knife - Wouldn't want to run out. Masamune & Erureido - A pair of legendary katanas stored on a single card, must be drawn together. Neither can be broken. It has recently been discovered that they also negate the effects of some, if not all, resurrection methods. The extent of this is unknown. Sniper Rifle - A...sniper rifle. Self explanatory. 5 rounds, semi-automatic. Variable zoom. Nuke Rifle - The only alchemized item in the deck, the result of combining Sniper Rifle && a badly drawn Nuclear Bomb. Bullets produce a tiny nuclear explosion, about 10 ft radius, on impact. Rarely used. Shotgun - A hunting shotgun. 6 rounds, choked for extra range. Louisville Slugger - A metal baseball bat. Provisions Bag - An assortment of food items; time does not pass for items in the bag, so they cannot go stale. Game Bag - Stores anything he kills, animal or otherwise. Like the Provisions Bag, nothing within will go bad. Blanket - A large, warm blanket. Flask - No one knows what's in it. He drinks from it occasionally. The Space symbol is lightly engraved on it. Mystery Box - A long, thin, box; about 6 ft by 4 in by 4 in. No one knows anything about it. The Checkpoint The Checkpoint is a mysterious object that Phillip always carries with him. It appears to be a small, gold pocketwatch on a gold chain, the face of which has no hand, but does have numbered ticks around the side. In the center of the face, the Mind symbol is inscribed within the Time symbol. Phillip is capable of linking to his or others' minds, though he normally keeps it linked to himself. When the person the Checkpoint is linked to dies, the Checkpoint activates. It rewinds the person's body permanently to a point in time exactly five minutes before death, where, hopefully, the person is no longer dying. This restores every physical aspect of the user's body to that point, except for the user's memories. The user thus remembers his or her death perfectly, usually in stark detail. This item appears to have no effect on the timeline or paradox space. Phillip does not keep this item in his Sylladex; instead, he keeps it in a pocket inside his jacket. Though Phillip is a God Tier, he keeps the Checkpoint constantly active, because he doesn't trust the heroic/just judgement system, whereas the Checkpoint will revive him regardless of his manner of death. Abilities As a Prince of Mind, Phillip is capable of directly attacking others' minds; only other Mind players can block this, and only after enough practice. Non-Mind Psionics CAN NOT block this. The ability is variable, and ranges from numbing them a bit or making them dizzy, to stunning them and knocking them out, to instantly killing them. He also can feel others' minds, sensing hostility or, in some cases, vast inner power. As such, he is very capable at picking out unstable or dangerous beings. Also, if another clears their mind and allows Phillip to focus on them, he can tell a significant amount of information from them, such as their Classpect, whether they are a Prospitian or Dersite dreamer, which way their decisions will tend to lean, relative potential power with their Aspect, and much more. For some unknown reason, he has absolutely no access to memories, through any of the aforementioned powers. Memories cannot be damaged, observed, etc. Psychological Issues Phillip is known to have had many psychological problems in the past, as a result of the process of becoming a Prince of Mind, in which one must "lose their mind." As a result, his personality is very malleable, changing rapidly with changes in situation. If an ally is lost in battle, it may trigger a berserker state, in which Phillip rages uncontrollably and yells at his enemies the entire time. Additionally, after Phillip is killed, revival by the Checkpoint induces a semi-euphoric state and makes him infinitely happy and cheerful, even to his enemies. Several other personality changes have been observed, such as his being extremely, irrationally angry when he is turned into a troll. Info Category:Human Category:Characters